general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Webber (William Lipton)
Cameron redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Cameron (disambiguation) Michael Leone (2013-present) |status = Recurring |creator = Robert Guza, Jr. Charles Pratt, Jr. |introducer = Jill Farren Phelps |years = |first = June 18, 2004 |image1 = File:Cameron1.png |caption1 = Michael Leone as Cameron Spencer |image2 = File: CameronWebber.jpg |caption2 = Braeden Walkes as Cameron Spencer |family = Eckert, Hardy, Spencer, Webber |alias = Cameron Webber (birth name) |nickname = Cam |namesakes = Cameron Lewis Steve Hardy Steve Webber |born = May 11, 2004Ric receives a call from Audrey on May 11, 2004 saying Elizabeth had the baby in California. California |age = |residence = 458 Lexington Ave Queens Point Wyndemere, Spoon Island (temp) Port Charles, New York |parents = Zander Smith (deceased) Elizabeth Webber Lucky Spencer (raised by)Lucky raised Cameron as his own. Although he did not legally adopt him, Lucky is the only father Cameron has ever known |siblings = Jake Spencer (deceased) Aiden Spencer (maternal half) |romances = Emma Scorpio-Drake ("dating") |grandparents = Cameron Lewis (paternal; deceased) Jeff Webber (maternal) Luke and Laura Spencer (adoptive paternal) |greatgrandparents = Audrey Hardy (step) Steve Hardy (deceased) Helene Webber (deceased) Martin (maternal) Tim and Lena Spencer (both deceased) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber Rick Webber (deceased) Jason and Barbara Vining (both deceased) (adoptive paternal) |aunts/uncles = Peter Lewis (paternal; deceased) Steve Webber Sarah Webber (maternal) Nikolas Cassadine Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (adoptive paternal) |cousins = Spencer Cassadine Rocco Falconeri (adoptive paternal cousins) |relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Cameron Steven Spencer'''His middle name was stated on April 1, 2008 (né '''Webber) is a character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of the late Zander Smith and Elizabeth Webber but the father who raised him was Lucky Spencer, the only father he has ever known. He was born offscreen in May 2004. Casting He has appeared periodically throughout the show since June 2004, mainly in relation to storylines concerning his mother. Child actor, Braeden Walkes, is most notable in the role, playing Cameron from 2006 to 2012. On February 18th, 2013, the role was recast with Michael Leone, another child actor. Background Elizabeth is in a tumultuous marriage with Ric Lansing, and finds it hard to trust him due to his obsession for revenge against his brother, Sonny Corinthos. At one point, when Elizabeth miscarries his child, he blames Sonny and takes Sonny's pregnant wife, Carly, hostage and intends to give her unborn baby to Elizabeth to raise. Elizabeth finds out and is horrified by Ric's actions, causing a rift in their marriage. During this time, she sleeps with Zander Smith and ends up pregnant. Due to Zander's dangerous lifestyle, Elizabeth and Ric decide to raise the child together without Zander involved. Zander agrees to let Elizabeth and Ric raise his child. Elizabeth ends up divorcing Ric when she realizes that he won't let go of his obsession with Sonny. Soon after, Zander dies in a police shootout. Before Zander died, Elizabeth agreed to name their son Cameron in honor of Zander's father, Cameron Lewis. Storylines |-|2004-10= Elizabeth leaves town to have her baby and returns on June 18, 2004 with baby Cameron. Cameron is often left in the care of Elizabeth's grandmother, Audrey Hardy while Elizabeth studies to become a certified nurse at GH. Elizabeth also reconciles with first love Lucky Spencer, and they get married in 2005. Lucky becomes the father figure in Cameron's life. In May 2007, Elizabeth gives birth to a second son, Jacob Martin Spencer, and Cameron is thrilled to be a big brother. Lucky divorces Elizabeth in late 2007 after finding out that he is not Jake's biological father. Elizabeth had a one-night-stand with Jason Morgan, a well-known mobster, but asked him to walk away so she could keep her marriage to Lucky and to protect her kids from Jason's dangerous lifestyle. Lucky agrees to keep letting everyone believe that Jake is his son. Even after the divorce, Cameron still sees Lucky as his father and Lucky raises Cameron as his own son. On January 11, 2008, Elizabeth scolds Cameron for playing with matches in the house. He later lights a match and throws it away, causing the house to catch on fire. Elizabeth is outside when this happens, but Cameron's little brother Jake is inside the house in his crib. Elizabeth breaks a window and gets Jake out in time before the whole house burns down. The house is eventually repaired, and Elizabeth moves back in with her kids. Lucky and Elizabeth decide to give their relationship another try in May 2009. As they kiss and make up, Cameron runs in, ecstatic because his "mom and dad are back together."http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/recaps/2009/090504.php Lucky breaks up with Elizabeth in January 2010 when he finds out she's been having an affair with his brother, Nikolas Cassadine. Elizabeth later tells Lucky that Cameron is asking for him, but she has no idea what to tell him. Lucky, who started drinking when he discovered Elizabeth's affair, decides to become sober to remain a father to Cam and Jake after Elizabeth is institutionalized in February 2010. Nikolas brings Cam and Jake to visit Elizabeth, and she tells Cam that she is going to have another baby. On July 19, 2010, Cameron's youngest brother Aiden Cassadine was born. |-|2011-14= In March 2011, Cameron's younger brother Jake dies after being hit by a car. Cameron has a hard time dealing with his death, since he is young and confused. Lucky later finds out that Aiden is his biological son, not Nikolas', as they believed, and takes Cameron and Aiden on a camping trip. When they come home, he tells Cameron that Aiden is actually his son because of their similar DNA. Cameron asks Lucky if the two of them have similar DNA, and Lucky replies that they don't, but he still loves Cameron as his own son. Lucky leaves Port Charles during Christmas, and Cameron stays with Elizabeth. Cameron blames Elizabeth for Lucky leaving, and is upset with her. He eventually softens towards her. In 2013, Cameron attends the wedding of his grandmother, Laura Webber, and Scott Baldwin. He bonds with Laura and Lesley Webber, his great grandmother. As of 2014, Cameron and his cousin, Spencer Cassadine are fighting over who get's to be Emma Scorpio-Drake's boyfriend. On March 20, 2014, Cameron and Emma start "dating". Cameron and Emma plan to perform the tango at the Nurses' Ball and get instruction from Duke Lavery and Emma's grandmother, Anna Devane. They start to dance together the night of the Nurses' Ball, but their performance is interrupted by Spencer. Spencer introduces the band, Player, who sing the song Baby Come Back in dedication to Emma. Cameron is later seen helping Ric Lansing reconnect with his mother. Crimes Committed *Accidently set his house on fire when he was playing with matches; his brother was trapped inside but their mother saved him 2008 Health and Vitals *Suffered minor injuries in a bus crash 2011 *Suffers from asthma Nov 2011 Family tree Photo gallery Screen_Shot_2014-04-01_at_2.06.10_AM.png|Cameron's feet during an ultrasound Screen_Shot_2014-04-01_at_2.06.25_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-04-01_at_2.06.47_AM.png YoungCamGH.jpg|Baby Cam returns with his mother Elizabeth. Cameron1.jpg Lizcamjase.jpg Cam&parentsGH.jpg|Lucky (Vaughan), Elizabeth, Cameron Lizcam.jpg CamdadGH.jpg|Cam with his father, Lucky (Vaughan) CamLuckyLizGH.jpg|Elizabeth, Cameron, Lucky (Vaughan) Camlucky.jpg Camliz.jpg|Cam with his mother, Elizabeth Cam1.jpg Camliz2.jpg Camluck.jpg Cameron.jpg Elizabeth-Luckyjc-.jpg|Cameron meets his new baby brother, Jake. SpencerWebber.png|Cam with brother Aiden, his mom and dad Lizjasecamjake.jpg|Cam with brother Jake, his mom and Jason Cameron2.jpg ElizabethandCam-1.jpg Camaidenjake.jpg|Cam, Jake and Aiden. LuckyLizCamGH.jpg|Cam reunites with his parents after the bus crash. LizCameronAiden.png Camaiden.jpg Camwoody.png|Cameron dressed as Woody for Halloween Camliz.png|Liz and Cam on Halloween Camemspence1-21.png Cameron1-22.png Spencer1-22.png Spencercam.jpg|Cameron and his cousin, Spencer 52f978162a2a85.02709443_r.jpg|Cameron and Emma RicCam.png|Ric finds Cameron after he runs away LizCamRic.png|Cameron with his mom and Ric Camem.png|Cameron and his "girlfriend", Emma Camem1.png|Cameron and Emma arrive on the red carpet Camemmaball.png|Cameron and Emma at the Nurses' Ball Emcamronperform.png|Cameron and Emma perform References Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Eckert family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:General Hospital characters Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Spencer family